Villainous meeting/A mission to warn Robin and our heroes
Here's how Villainous meeting and A mission to warn Robin and our heroes goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle meet Robin Hood: Men in Tights. Prince John & Sheriff of Rottingham's Castle Sheriff of Rottingham: Good evening, Don Giovanni. And Mr. Black Mask. Black Mask: Friends, villains. Welcome to our first archenemy briefing. Daybreaker: Yes, but you ''do ''realize that Prince John and Commander Scarecrow expressively commanded this to be a secret meeting? I mean, who are these assassins? Killer Croc: Name's Waylon Jones. But call me Killer Croc. Deathstroke: Slade Wilson, but codename's Deathstroke. Electrocutioner: I'm Lester Buchinsky, AKA Electrocutioner. Firefly: Name's Garfield Lens, AKA Firefly. Copperhead: I am Copperhead. Deadshot: Floyd Lawton, AKA Deadshot. Shiva: I am called Shiva. Bane: I am Bane. Mr. Freeze: Victor Fries, AKA Mr. Freeze. Joker: I'm the Joker. (laughs) Megatron: Okay, checks out. (noticing Dirty Ezio & Filthy Luca) And these men would be? Don Giovanni: These are my trusted associates. On my right, Dirty Ezio. On my left, Filthy Luca. Joker: (munching) This fruit cake is fantastic! Anyone want a piece? Black Mask: Joker, we haven't had our meeting yet. Joker: Oh, yeah. (sits down) Mr. Freeze: Now, I understand that my son, Mac Fries, wants Scarecrow befriended, redeemed, maybe even reformed. Dreadwing: Yes, you put succinctly. Deadshot: Suck what? Shockwave: Succinctly. It means perfectly. Sheriff of Rottingham: Excuse me, Mr. Firefly. How did you come up with your codename? Firefly: Because I burn on 90% of my body. Sheriff of Rottingham: Good grief! Why? Firefly: Because everyone thinks my obsession's going to be my end. Soundwave: What do you intend to do about Mac Fries? Don Giovanni: Listen to this. I've got an idea. Tomorrow, tomorrow you're gonna have your medieval fun and games.You'll make the most important event, the Dragon Flying contest. Mac will not be able to resist. Gaston: Why is that? Filthy Luca: We'll make him an offer he can't refuse. Killer Croc: That's what Don Giovanni was just gonna say. Black Mask: That's brilliant! Deathstroke: You do realize that Mac is the finest Dragon Rider in the land? Joker: Yes. Bane: Indeed. Because he is good, better, best. Take a look at this. a picture of Mac Fries showing him his Dragon Rider medals Dreadwing: Wow-wee! Bane: See? I could not have said it any better. Deadshot: And I think that there's a way to persuade our old friend Mac to beat Black Mask at the Dragon Flying contest and make the Hofferson girl no more. Joker: No more? Copperhead: What Deadshot means is, Astrid Hofferson is going to be dead. D-E-A-D. Dead. & Assassins laughing diabolically Queen Chrysalis: (gasps) Marian! Broomhilde, wake up! Maid Marian: What is it, Chrysalis? Queen Chrysalis: There's a sinister plot afoot. Broomhilde: It's not mine feet, I just washed them! Queen Chrysalis: No, no, no. Prince John, the sheriff, and Team Diabolical 2.O. joined forces with hired men to corrupt Mac and kill Astrid! Marian & Broomhilde gasp Queen Chrysalis: We must warn them immediately! Maid Marian: Wait, Chrysalis! If Prince John should see us-- Queen Chrysalis: You're right. We'll go to the back. Broomhilde: Right. arrives Queen Chrysalis: Marian and Broomhilde, Starscream and I are going on ahead. Catch us out. Let's go, Starscream. Maid Marian: Lady! up with Queen Chrysalis and Starscream Broomhilde: (whistles) Fathaguel! up with Queen Chrysalis, Starscream, Maid Marian, and Lady Sherwood Forest Monstrox: I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but what are you doing? Blinkin: Guessing. I guess no one's coming. Category:Mac Prime Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers